A drum dryer is a home appliance that dries laundry by circulating hot, dry air within a drying drum to dry laundry inserted therein.
Drum dryers are divided into condenser dryers that circulate air between the drying drum and a heater to dry laundry inside the drum, and vented dryers that direct air heated by a heater into the drying drum to dry laundry, after which the air is exhausted from the drying drum to the outside.
In further detail, in a vented dryer, air that has been heated while passing through a heater flows into the drum, and then leaves the drum by passing through a lint filter installed at the front of the drum, removing it of lint. The air that passes through the lint filter then flows through an exhaust assembly formed at the bottom of the dryer, to be exhausted to the outside.
However, in a vented dryer according to the related art, the exhaust assembly is usually a cylindrical tube formed in a straight line from the front to the rear of the dryer. Because the exhaust tube is short, the water vapor does not have sufficient time to condense while exiting the dryer through the exhaust passage to the outside. Thus, the water vapor is exhausted in the same state to the outside.
Also, only one exhaust port is formed at the rear of the dryer, restricting the installation location and position of the dryer.